Nous
by Pridou
Summary: Hum...Va surement falloir que j'édite...Sinon, c'est beau la mer! Et devant elle, on se met parfois à penser, beaucoup penser.


**Auteur: _Pridou_**

**Titre: _Nous_**

**Genre: _Angst-Drama et slash_**

**Rating: K+**

**Saison: _Pile ou face ?...sort_**

**Disclaimer: _Rien est à moi, sauf le Nutella que j'ai engloutis _**

**Résumé: _Agir, sans même penser…Ce sont les ordres, ou des oublis…_**

Regarder un paysage marin peut bien être utile pour écrire un début (et la musique ! Important ça le fond musical !). 

Me voila, Rodney Meredith McKay, la quarantaine…Je me tiens sur ce balcon, méconnu par la plupart. A observer les vagues… Me voila qui pense. Auparavant, c'était différent, je calculais…Les chiffres pensaient pour moi, je me contentais de les traduire, pour comprendre.

Aujourd'hui me voila, sur ce balcon, devant cette mer, calme… Mais demain, le vent se lèvera, les chiffres me l'ont dis, et il en sera de même pour la mer, elle se déchainera…

Dans le fond, nous sommes les vagues… Nous sommes la mer, ce qu'il fait d'elle, ce qu'elle sera…

En effet, nous sommes les vagues, nous sommes la violence de la vie, la mer est notre monde, un monde bercé entre guerres et sommeil…Et dans ces querelles, tout le monde se ressemble. Nous ne sommes plus que rage, cherchant à survivre. La loi du plus fort, certains foncent tête baissée, d'autres se font dicter des ordres, par les chiffres…Nous nous entremêlons dès lors, partant à l'assaut des terres, ignorant son voisin, voire même, ne le laissant faire. Puis nous nous effaçons, notre mission finie, ou le moment opportun passé.

Rares sont ceux qui s'égarent. De toute manière, eux-aussi s'effacent.

Ma mission n'est pas de finir sans laisser de trace ! Jamais je n'irai me tuer sur des rochers ! Autant m'égarer dans ma voie ! Que dis-je, je divague…Finalement, je suis un être solitaire. Je quête chercher l'âme-sœur…Une autre vague ?

Pourquoi donc j'existe ? A quoi me sert-il de vivre ?

La crise de la quarantaine est-elle existentielle ? Que faire… Je pense donc…Est-ce que je philosophe ? Je ne sais point…C'est étonnant, j'ai l'impression de faire mes premiers pas dans cette matière nouvelle. Pourtant, je haïssais suivre ces cours, aussi peu que j'en ai assisté, ils me déplaisaient… Dans cette voie, je ne voyais pas les chiffres qui me rassuraient. J'en tremblais. Etudier ces textes européens m'ennuyais. Les auteurs déclaraient « Penser »… Aujourd'hui même je ne les comprends toujours pas, comme je ne me comprends plus.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas à des millions d'années lumière de là, que j'aurais des bonnes notes. Encore des chiffres…Face à la mer, ils ne me servent à rien… Je les ignore, j'ignore les appelles en vain de mes amis…

Ca, depuis mes premiers jours je le fais. Jeune, mes parents me battaient. J'ai hurlé, mais l'on m'a ignoré…Plus tard, ce fut les filles qui m'ignorèrent. J'ai fini par me réfugier dans les chiffres, mais eux aussi m'ignorent. Je ne le savais pas…

Ainsi donc, je suis arrivé à Cheyenne Mountain, et je l'ai rencontrée. Elle. Jamais je n'avais ressentis une telle chose pour quelqu'un… Moi qui pensais être amoureux. J'imaginais ma vie avec elle… Quel bonheur ce fut lorsque je revins un an après. Mes sentiments demeuraient les mêmes. Mais la vérité en est tout autre… Je m'en suis aperçus il y a de cela des mois, que la seule chose que j'éprouvais à son égard, ce n'était pas une attirance vis-à-vis de ses cheveux courts, ni ses yeux, pas même son parfum ! J'étais jaloux. Jaloux d'elle, jaloux de sa relation avec les chiffres. Ils l'a préféraient, c'est certain…

Aujourd'hui, c'est une autre personne que j'admire, tout autre. Cette personne me ressemble, mais nos points de vue diffèrent bien trop…

Elle croit en la vie, je la fuis.

Elle admire le monde pour les joies qu'il apporte.

Je les rabaisse par mon ego.

Et malgré cela, n'y a-t-il plus humain ici ? Elle pleure la vie, les morts comme les vivants. Les chiffres ne signifient rien pour elle, car elle garde espoir…

Au fond nous sommes deux solitaires.

Je fuis les amis, elle n'en trouve, le temps lui manque. Elle est patiente, et trop émotive…

Nous sommes deux vagues, notre mission, elle est la même, mais les voies choisies sont différentes. Quant à l'aboutissement de notre but commun, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit tel que je le souhaiterais.

Ce que je veux, dépend de ce que je fais.

Ce que je fais, dépend de ce que je veux…

Alors je panique. Que se passera-t-il si je ne fais rien ? Si j'ai trop peur…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Que se passe-t-il ? Mes doigts se mettent à trembler, ils ne devraient pas, lui non-plus…

Que fais Rodney, j'ai peur. Pourquoi ne donne-t-il aucun signe de vie ? Es-tu ici ? Es-tu ailleurs ? Bon sang !

Pourquoi ne lui dis-je donc rien. J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne soit trop différent de moi. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime pas, pas autant que moi. Moi qui pensait qu'il fallait se ressembler pour s'aimer, il m'a toujours dis que les opposés s'attirent. Et je divague !

Pourquoi je me compare à un aimant ?!

Il me la faut, ma dose.

J'en ai besoin, je commence à souffrir, j'en deviens fou. C'est de sa faute si j'en réclame, mais je ne lui en veux pas. A chaque fois qu'il part, je crains sa mort, et aujourd'hui, je sais pourquoi. Malheureusement, cette crainte se transforme en un cauchemar qui me hante, même à l'éveil. Je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions, alors j'ai fuis, dans la drogue.

Maintenant qu'il est loin de moi, dans un milieu qui m'est inconnu, je ne sais pas pourquoi je tremble autant. Ma dose, je l'ai pourtant pris il n'y a pas plus d'une heure. Oui, ma dose, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne suis pas dépendant. Je le demande lui. J'exige sa présence, sa voix… Faute de ne pas pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras. Mince, pourquoi ne revient-il pas. Il lui est arrivé du mal, je dois le sauver ! Mais où est-il ? Je dois rester là. Je dois travailler pour que les autres ne puissent s'apercevoir de ma peine. Je dois cacher mes sentiments, refouler mes états d'âme…

Rodney, je t'en pris, reviens vite.

Il faut que je me calme. J'ouvre le placard, voila.

Je prends le flacon, continue.

La seringue est sur le bureau, c'est bien.

Le médicament, ce liquide, cette drogue ; il monte dans la seringue.

Je relève ma manche.

Et si quelqu'un me voyait ?

Je me faufile dans un coin, dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards.

Vite, le cordon ! Un nœud…voila.

Ca y'est, la seringue est en moi, je suis serein. Je me calme, je m'envole, les maux partent… Penser ? A quoi bon ! Je m'affale contre le mur, je tombe…J'expire enfin. Me voila libéré. Tout tombe : les gouttes de sueur, ma blouse, la seringue…

Il m'en faut plus ! Je ressors un flacon, cette fois, la seringue, je ne la sens même plus. Je suis ailleurs, mais je tombe de plus belle, la fatigue m'emporte, je ne m'endors pas pour autant. Plus rien ne compte à mes yeux. Comme si je dormais. Pourtant, je le veux, lui, auprès de moi. Je le hais ! Je m'en étais sortis, il m'a fait retoucher à cette saloperie ! Mais je l'aime, ce con…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ca suffit ! Penser ne m'avance à rien ! Il faut agir ! Pourquoi je ne me drogue pas ! Au lieu de ça je boude dans mon coin. Marre, marre de ne rien faire, de souffrir. Je souffre de blessures invisibles. Je n'arriverais jamais à le lui avouer, pas même lui dire un adieu… Ma vie s'arrête donc là. Cet amour impossible, résume finalement ma vie. Mon but, ressemble donc beaucoup à celui des autres. C'est décidé.

Ma vague, ma vie, va s'achever, partir. Et c'est face à un rocher, que tout va se terminer. Je laisse sa vie finir telle qu'elle le souhaite, à cette personne là. Je monte, je pose un pied sur la rambarde, l'autre pied. Je n'arriverais plus à tenir longtemps, debout, en équilibre sur ce fil, qui sépare la vie de la mort…

Adieu Carson, je saute. Je descends si vite…Je tombe pour lui…Adieu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Que fais-je sur ce lit ? Pourquoi tout le monde semble inquiet ? Mais l'on va à l'infirmerie ! Ce chemin, je m'en souviens, je l'emprunte souvent. Mais pourquoi ?

Oh, je comprends. Je me suis évanouis, mais pourquoi ? Combien de flacon ai-je vidé ? Un, deux…Non, pour en arriver à mon état, il m'en aurait fallu plus d'une dizaine. Je n'en ai pourtant aucun souvenir. C'est horrible. C'est de sa faute, mais je l'aime. Adieu mon métier, un médecin qui se drogue dans ses bureaux…Dire que je ne suis même pas sur Terre, mais les règles sont les mêmes…

Tiens ! Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à bouger ? Je ne sens plus rien. Je viens de m'éveiller, et je me sens déjà repartir…Que se passe-t-il ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fichue relativité, que c'est long de tomber ! J'aperçois la fin. Elle se limite à cette chose vers laquelle j'avance. Je m'en rapproche vite. Le vent ne siffle plus dans mes oreilles, je n'en suis plus qu'à quelques mètres !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Pardonne-moi Carson.

- Pardonne-moi Rodney.

- Pardonne-moi de partir.

- Pardonne-moi de mourir.

- Pardonne-moi de ne rien te dire.

- Pardonne-moi de fuir.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Pardonne-moi encore.

- Pardonne-moi de t'aimer…

-…de t'aimer jusqu'à te haïr.

- Je t'aimais.

- Je t'aime toujours.

- Je ne t'ai pas dis au revoir.

- Je n'ai pas pu te revoir.

- En espérant ne pas te décevoir.

- En espérant ne pas tuer tous tes espoirs.

- En espérant que tu me comprennes.

- En espérant que quelqu'un d'autre t'aime.

-S'il te plait…

-…Continue sans moi…

**The End…**


End file.
